Mark of Montague
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Sie stieß einen Schrei aus, als sie mit den Händen über ihre Hüften fuhr. Sie blickte nach unten und bemerkte dort die frischen Blutergüsse. Blutergüsse in Form von Fingerabdrücken. Seine Male. Hatte sie auch auf ihm welche zurückgelassen? AJAM
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Alle hier vorkommenden Personen gehören J.K.Rowling. Wär zwar cool, wenn jemand glauben würde, dass Montague mir gehört, aber nein... LEIDER!

**Ü/N: **Das hier ist die Übersetzung von „Mark of Montague" von Luckylily. Wir freuen uns beide schon auf eure Reviews! Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Mark of Montague **

**Prolog **

* * *

Es lag schon Jahre zurück, dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden war, aber nichts hatte sich seither verändert. Er war immer noch da draußen, hatte immer noch Anhänger und verfolgte noch immer all jene, die nicht so waren wie er. 

Vor sechs Jahren war er zurückgekehrt und immer noch zerschlug er alle Versuche des Ministeriums, ihn einzufangen, so als ob sie lästige Fliegen wären, die es nicht einmal wert waren breit geschlagen zu werden.

Er war sowohl vom Namen als auch von seinen Taten her der Dunkle Lord. Er blieb im Hintergrund, war immer von seinen Anhängern umgeben. Sein Hof blieb unauffindbar, unaufspürbar und schwer bewacht. Wenn jemand diesen Aufenthaltsort fand und jemand anderem davon erzählen wollte, war er tot, bevor das Wort „Verrat" seine Lippen verlassen konnte. Sie konnten es nicht aufschreiben. Sie konnten es nicht aussprechen. Sie konnten die Erinnerung an seinen Hof nicht bewahren und nicht in ein Denkarium verfrachten.

Überall gab es Spione, sowohl für die Todesser als auch das Ministerium. Jeder war verdächtig und niemand war vertrauenswürdig. Für jede Hexe und jeden Zauberer, der mit dem dunklen Mal starb, tauchten fünf Neue auf, um an seinen Platz zu treten.

Diejenigen, die gut arbeiteten oder ihre Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord verleugneten, wurden zurück zur Herde getrieben. Dort wurden sie entweder willkommen geheißen oder bestraft.

Der Stil des Hofes war eher für einen König als für einen Lord angemessen. Er war voll mit Kurtisanen und Mätressen. Einige von ihnen waren das Eigentum von jemandem, andere gehörten niemandem, und doch wurden sie weitergereicht und von jedem benützt. Sehr oft fanden Veranstaltungen zur Unterhaltung statt, Muggelschlägereien, Aurorenfolterungen, Duelle und Flüche, die ausgesprochen werden, um den „freundschaftlichen" Wettbewerb zu fördern.

Voldemort war kein Idiot. Er wusste, dass sie im Stande sein mussten zusammen zu arbeiten und eine Spaltung inmitten seiner Todesser war nicht von Vorteil. Aber der Sinn dieser Spiele war es, sie hinzuhalten, sie herausfinden zu lassen, wer unter ihnen der Stärkere war. Manchmal war es auch ganz unterhaltsam, ihnen beim Streiten zuzusehen, und wenn es ihm auf die Nerven ging, gab es immer eine „schnelle Möglichkeit", dieses Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Das Leben hatte sich verändert, drehte sich um Blutvergießen, Tod und Krieg. Es war ein Schatten von dem, was es einmal gewesen war. Mittlerweile war es unerkennbar geworden im Vergleich zum Leben vor dem zweiten Aufstieg.

Die Seite des Lichts kämpfte weiter, Dumbledore, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Lupin und all die anderen, so zahlreich, dass ihre Namen keine weitere Rolle spielten. Unterrichtsstunden von Professor Moody über die „ständige Wachsamkeit" waren nun wertvoller denn je.

Hochzeiten zwischen Leuten wurden veranstaltet, die sich gerade mal einige Wochen lang kannten, vielleicht sogar einige Monate lang, kaum aber länger als das. Minuten zwischen zwei Schlachten, die von den Verliebten genützt wurden. Kurze Nachrichten und Liebesbriefe flogen rund um die Welt, Familien hofften, dass sie an ihrem Ziel ankommen würden. Die Zahl der Witwen begann zu steigen. Jeder kannte irgendwen, der einfach aus irgendeinem Grund verschwunden war. Es gab immer mehr Kinder, die nur einen Elternteil hatten, kleine Babys, die das Ergebnis eines One Night Stands waren, weil die Menschen verzweifelt nach einem Gefühl suchten, das nichts mit Schuld und Reue zu tun hatte.

Beide Seiten kämpften immer noch mit einer ungehemmten Grausamkeit. Entschlossen, ihre Seite zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Der Krieg ging weiter.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 01

**Ü/N:** Mein allerherzlichster Dank gilt meiner Beta Nina! Ohne ihre Hilfe und ihre genialen Kommentare würde das Übersetzen nur halb so viel Spaß machen!

* * *

**Mark of Montague **

**Kapitel 01**

* * *

Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann schlenderte mit seinem mysteriösen Aussehen und einer Spur von Gefahr das Zimmer. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, auf die Person in diesem Zimmer Acht zu geben oder überrascht die vielen Objekte zu betrachten. Aber während er unbesorgt aussah, konnte man, wenn man genau hin schaute, sehen, dass seine Augen das Zimmer musterten und nach allem suchte, das nicht richtig oder unangemessen war. Er setzte sich in einen der braunen Ledersessel, ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten.

Seine schwarzen Schuhe waren makellos sauber, seine gebügelte Robe war aufgeknöpft und enthüllte einen dunkelgrünen Rollkragenpullover sowie eine schwarze Hose, allesamt Designerkleidung der besten Qualität. Ein paar Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares fiel ihm in die Stirn, aber es waren seine Augen, die einen gefangen nahmen.

Tiefe, blaue Augen, die Farbe von Saphiren, die einen in ihre Tiefen zogen, die einem das Gefühl gaben, dass man in ihnen ertrinken könnte. Und es war einem egal, solange diese Augen das Letzte waren, was man erblickte.

Aber auch die Schönheit seiner Augen schaffte es nicht, das verstörende Gefühl wegzumachen, wenn man in sie blickte. Blank, leer, die meiste Zeit über gleichgültig. Eiskalt und ruhig mit einem verrückten Glitzern, wenn er wütend war oder, damals in Hogwarts, die anderen Häuser verspottete.

Nahmen seine Augen ein blauschwarz an, das wie die düsterste Nacht aussah, wenn er glücklich war? Wurden sie zu einem bodenlosen Schwarz bei Begehren? Wer wusste das schon? Niemand. Niemand hatte ihn je gesehen, wenn er etwas anderes als Hass oder Genervtheit empfand. Er erlaubte es niemandem. Für seine Mitmenschen waren seine Augen seelenlos.

Das könnte für ihn aber auch etwas Gutes bedeuten, besonders in seiner momentanen Lage. Dieser leere Blick, wenn er mit einem sprach. Niemand wusste, was je in seinem Kopf vorging, was er fühlte, wenn er es einen nicht wissen lassen wollte. Das war ihm schon mehr als einmal zum Vorteil geworden. Aber die Leute verhielten sich ihm gegenüber stets vorsichtig. Er reagierte unvorhersehbar und unvernünftig, sobald sich seine Gedanken auf etwas fixierten, vergleichbar mit einem einschlagenden Blitz.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und streckte seine Beine vor sich aus.

„Dumbledore." Er grinste mit seinen kalten Augen. „Freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen", sagte er gedehnt und deutete damit an, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war.

Dumbledore sah den jungen Mann, der vor ihm saß, über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg, an. Mit seinen vierundzwanzig Jahren war Alexander Montague ein imposanter Mann, er besaß ein kleines Vermögen, war ziemlich groß und mit einem kräftigen Körper. Trotz den vielen Jahren Quidditcherfahrung war seine Nase immer noch gerade. Man konnte in diversen Magazinen oft Bericht über ihn als begehrtester Junggeselle lesen, das alles trotz seiner vermuteten Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord, Lord Voldemort persönlich.

Nur dass diese Vermutungen wahr waren.

„Zitronenbrausebonbon?", bot Dumbledore an. Montague hob seine Augenbrauen und sah seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter an. Dumbledore stellte die Schale voll dieser Bonbons wieder zurück auf den Tisch, nachdem er sich selbst eines genommen hatte.

„Hast du Neuigkeiten?", fragte Dumbledore. Seine Augen waren nun ernst, als er den jungen Todesser musterte.

„Wäre ich hier, wenn das nicht der Fall wäre?"

Dumbledore ignorierte Montagues Überheblichkeit. Er war zwar vierundzwanzig, aber manche Dinge änderten sich nie. Montagues sarkastische Meldungen waren eines davon. Er seufzte innerlich, bemerkte sein Alter. Montague hätte mit dieser Einstellung genauso gut sechzehn anstatt vierundzwanzig sein können. Aber das war nun mal sein Abwehrmechanismus. Er schob seine Mitmenschen von sich weg und verletzte sie, bevor sie die Gelegenheit bekamen, ihn zu verletzen. Die Dinge, die er erlebt hatte, von denen er ein Teil gewesen war, hatten über all die Jahre ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

„Ein Angriff beim nächsten Quidditchspiel ist geplant."

„Weißt du, bei welchem?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Na ja... Sie haben überlegt, ob es bei dem Spiel Falmouth Falcons gegen Holyhead Harpies passieren soll, aber das wäre eine verdammte Schande, wenn sie dieses Spiel platzen lassen würden, daher nehme ich mal an die Wimbourne Wasps versus Pride of Portree."

„Du hast sie gefragt, ob sie das nicht bei einem anderen Spiel machen könnten?", fragte Dumbledore ungläubig.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, das war ziemlich unhöflich, aber die Falcons haben einen Wahnsinnsaufstieg seit der letzten Saison hinter sich und mittlerweile haben sie sogar ganz gute Chancen, diese verdammten Harpies zu schlagen, jetzt, wo ihnen einige ihrer Spieler fehlen."

Dumbledore seufzte aufgrund von Montagues leichtfertiger Antwort. „Irgendwelche sonstigen Entwicklungen?"

„Malfoy ist seit der Angelegenheit mit den Abbotts ein echtes Jucken im Arsch, er prahlt noch immer damit herum, obwohl das schon ein Monat her ist, Himmel noch mal!", sagte Montague mit genervten Tonfall. „Oh, und Brenda ist tot", fügte er nonchalant hinzu.

„Brenda ist tot? Was ist ihr passiert?", murmelte Dumbledore, als ob er mit sich selbst sprechen würde.

„Flint. Aber anders gesehen, wenn das dumme Stück blöd genug ist, mit ihm zu ficken, was erwartet sie sich von ihm?"

Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck wurde streng. „Sie ist dieses Jahr schon deine fünfte Kurtisane gewesen!"

„Ich weiß..." Montague musste schmunzeln. „Ich glaube, ich bekomme so etwas wie einen Ruf." Sein Tonfall war leicht und unbeschwert.

„Jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Scherze, Alexander", donnerte Dumbledore mit unterdrückter Wut in seinem Gesicht.

„Das weiß ich doch!", fauchte Montague zurück. Es nervte ihn, seinen Vornamen und Dumbledores Tonfall miteinander kombiniert zu hören. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass das dumme, kleine Flittchen sich in Dinge verwickelt hatte, in die sie nicht hätte geraten dürfen! Das wird langsam ein Witz! Das wird meine sechste Hure sein! Und jede ist verdächtigerweise gestorben!

Wollen Sie mehr Informationen? Na ja, Spioninnen, die sich als Kurtisanen tarnen, dorthin zu schicken, wie Sie das machen, und diese dann erwischen zu lassen, das nützt mir gar nichts, um dem inneren Kreis näher zu kommen! Wissen Sie, wie viele Male ich mich beherrschen musste, um Malfoy nicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zu verhexen wegen seinem ständigen Meckern? Er ist verflucht noch mal zwei Jahre jünger als ich! Und sein Vater wurde eingesperrt! Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Wir müssen einen anderen Spion einsetzen", sagte Dumbledore ihm ruhig. „Und da deine Partnerinnen-"

„Nein. Nicht meine Partnerinnen. Nie meine Partnerinnen", unterbrach Montague kurzerhand.

„Nenn sie, wie du willst, wir müssen jemanden ins Spiel bringen. Sie könnte etwas in Erfahrung bringen, das dir entgangen ist, weil sie auch in Kontakt mit den anderen Frauen-"

„Frigide Schlampen trifft es wohl eher", murmelte Montague. Er erhob seine Stimme. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass diese Todesser dumm genug sind, im Bett über Voldemorts Pläne zu tratschen?

Diejenigen, die das tatsächlich machen, sind in die Details nicht eingeweiht. Die Huren gehen zu ihnen, dort werden sie gefickt und dann gehen sie wieder", sagte er in einem grausamen Tonfall. „Wen versuchen Sie mir dieses Mal aufzuhalsen? Weasley? Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie Voldemort reagieren würde, wenn ich mit dem Mädel auftauche, das sein sechzehnjähriges Ich verführt hat?

Keine Chance, dass ich in diesen Skandal verwickelt werde. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie böse er werden würde, wenn sie ihn aus ihrem Bett kicken würde, weil er gemein zu den hilflosen Muggeln war oder weil er versucht hatte, Potter umzubringen? Ich will das wirklich nicht sehen – na ja, eigentlich schon, das wäre nur ziemlich schädlich für meine Gesundheit. Jedenfalls steht sie in Verbindung zu Ihnen, zum Orden, zu Potter und seinen Groupies.

_Nie wieder. _ICH such mir das Mädchen aus. Aber sie hat nichts mit dem Orden zu tun, ich werde sie erpressen oder so was. Die Verzweiflung würde ihr sicher gut stehen und das wird dafür sorgen, dass ich gut aussehe, Sie wissen schon, zum Herumspielen mit ihr und all das."

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und nahm seine Ellenbogen vom Tisch, wo sie geruht hatten. Er presste seine Hände zusammen und hielt seinen Kopf hoch, als er Montague anstarrte.

„Wir müssen jemand anderes hineinbringen."

„Nein", verweigerte er strikt. „Brenda hätte meine Tarnung fast aufgedeckt. Ich such mir das Mädchen aus und alles, was sie weiß, ist, dass ich sie erpresse, und zwar mit dem Leben ihrer Familienmitglieder und dem ihrer Freunde und außerdem mit meinen verdrehten Fantasien."

„Du kannst niemanden auf diese Weise benützen. Das ist grausam. Das ist falsch. Ausgerechnet du solltest wissen, wozu sie gezwungen werden, was sie sehen würden, wovon sie ein Teil werden würden. Das ist nicht akzeptabel-"

„Das ist Krieg", unterbrach Montague lautstark. Seine Stimme war barsch und klar, als er sich nach vorne beugte, um mit Dumbledore nicht einer Meinung zu sein. „Eine Person, nur eine Person, die geopfert wird, die benützt wird. Eine Person kann den vollkommenen Unterschied ausmachen. Sie könnte die Person sein, die mir als Spion zum Aufstieg oder zum Fall verhilft. Manchmal muss man Opfer bringen. Ja, es könnte falsch sein. Ja, vielleicht sogar auch grausam. Aber es ist notwendig."

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn genau, bevor er seine Augen einige Sekunden lang schloss. Seine Stimme war matt, als er sprach, war von der Entscheidung, der Verantwortung und der Schuld schwer. „Eine Woche. Du hast eine Woche, um das Mädchen zu finden, das du benützen willst."

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, Montague ist anscheinend ein Arsch, aber ich glaube, dass ihr ihn entweder mögen und weiterlesen oder ihn hassen und nie wieder diese Geschichte anklicken werdet! 


End file.
